


Be A Good Kitten For Your Master

by NickiElisabeth



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Butt Plugs, Collars, Dom/sub, Dress Up, Dry Humping, F/M, Fluff, Gags, Humor, Leashes, Lemon, Master/Pet, Praise Kink, Restraints, Sex Toys, Smut, Spanking, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:54:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27637147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NickiElisabeth/pseuds/NickiElisabeth
Summary: Reader wants to spice things up and have Felix dress up as a Kitten.
Relationships: Lee Felix (Stray Kids)/Reader
Kudos: 23





	Be A Good Kitten For Your Master

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I'm posting on here.  
> I hope you like it!  
> This is also posted on my Tumblr. @changbinnies-princess

  * This angel!
  * He just wants to make you happy.
  * So when you brought up the idea of dressing him up as a kitten he was all in (get the song reference? sorry…) He said yes without a second thought.
  * Even told you he’d get everything so it’s a surprise for you.
  * He looked into the different types of ears, leashes, collars, etc.
  * Spent DAYS looking for the perfect set.
  * Ordered a black pair of ears with pastel pink insides, a pastel pink faux leather collar that says “KITTEN” in the front, a matching pastel pink leash, pastel pink open back panties with a black lace outline, and a black butt plug tail.
  * Also ordered a bunch of pastel pink toys: fuzzy handcuffs, a vibrating cock ring, ball gag, and a rechargeable magic wand.
  * Then he was like “Fuck it! If I gotta pay for shipping I’m getting more for later.”
  * So that’s what he did.
  * He’ll never tell anyone but he spent over a thousand dollars.
  * Anyways -
  * Now the waiting starts.
  * Both of you were impatient.
  * Him more than you.
  * When the package finally came he realized he fucked up.
  * It wasn’t in his name.
  * How did this shit happen!?!?!?!?!??!?!?!
  * He forgot he used his manager’s name just in case someone found it.
  * Did he remember to tell his manager?
  * No.
  * This led to a very awkward group meeting.
  * Their manager put the 2 huge boxes on their living room table and asked who ordered them.
  * There was no company name so no one knew.
  * The manager didn’t want to say what was inside the boxes.
  * He was a stuttering, blushing mess.
  * All he said was it was for private use.
  * Seungmin finally had enough and opened one of the boxes.
  * He squealed and tried to shut the box but it fell over.
  * A glass dildo with a heart on the end of the handle landed by Chan’s feet and broke in half.
  * Everyone was bright red and staring at each other.
  * Finally, after what felt like days Chan picked up the broken pieces and said: “Who the fuck order these!?!?!?”
  * Felix was in shock.
  * His mouth went dry.
  * He forgot how to talk.
  * Thus started an hour long conversation about who was stupid enough to do this.
  * Everyone thought it was Lee Knows.
  * It got to the point where Lee Know was picking stuff up and explaining (screaming) why he didn’t order these.
  * His answer: He doesn’t need toys to make his partner or himself feel good.
  * When he touched the collar Felix lost it. “STOP TOUCHING MY FUCKING STUFF! AND YOU SEUNGMIN OWE ME FIFTY DOLLAR FOR THAT FUCKING DILDO!”
  * This led to another moment of silence.
  * Until Changbin started to giggle and that caused everyone else (minus Felix) to laugh so hard they had tears in their eyes.
  * And this is how the boys found out about you.
  * Felix was so embarrassed he hid the boxes under his bed for months.
  * It got to the point you thought he lied to you about ordering stuff because he didn’t want to try it.
  * Then -
  * His time has come!
  * He finally got over his embarrassment.
  * He booked a hotel room and everything.
  * Even making sure to drop off his stuff in the room before he took you to dinner.
  * After a romantic dinner and a walk at Han River you were in the hotel room.
  * “Make yourself comfortable babe! I’ll be right back.”
  * With that he scurried off to the bathroom.
  * It took him almost an hour to get everything on just right for you.
  * When he finally emerged from the bathroom you froze.
  * Dropping your phone in your lap from shock.
  * There he was.
  * In all his glory.
  * Just for you.
  * Cat ears on top of his head, collar tightly around his neck, topless, leash in his hand, and panties so tight you could see the outline of his dick.
  * He turned to the side and started twerking.
  * That’s when you saw the tail sticking out of his backless panties slightly swaying with his moments.
  * Getting onto his hands and knees, he crawled to the end of the bed where you were sitting.
  * Sitting on his legs he looked you straight in the eyes and said “MEOW!”
  * You lost it.
  * Laughter exploded from your lips.
  * Confusion crossed his face along with a blush dancing on his cheeks.
  * Standing up quickly and turning around he said “I’m so sorry. I should have never done this. I’ll go change.”
  * Quickly you grabbed his wrist and stopped his movements.
  * “Don’t do that Kitten. You look so pretty like this. I’m just surprised. I figured you never ordered anything because you didn’t want to try this. Please don’t go.”
  * “O-okay, Y/N”
  * “That’s Master to you.”
  * You lightly smacked his ass.
  * A small moan came out of his pretty lips as the plug moved in his ass.
  * “Now get back on your knees where you belong. Got it Kitten?”
  * “Y-yes Master.”
  * Never have you seen Felix move so fast in his life.
  * In less than a second he was back on his knees looking up at you.
  * “Now. Tell me. Will you be a good Kitty for your Master?”
  * “Of course.”
  * “Of course what?”
  * “Of course, Master.”
  * “Now there’s my good little Kitten.”
  * You gently rubbed your hand against his cheek.
  * Felix immediately nuzzled into your hand.
  * Leaving a kiss in the middle of your palm.
  * “Now what would my baby like to do?”
  * “I’ll do anything you want, Master. I’ll be your perfect little kitten.”
  * “Anything I want, Kitten? Don’t tempt me.”
  * “B-but Mommy I did all this for you. Use me as you wish. Anything you want. I even brought toys for us to use.”
  * “Baby boy. It’s Master tonight. Remember?”
  * “S-sorry, Master. It just came out I didn’t mean -”
  * “Shh Kitten. It’s okay. I’m not mad.”
  * You tipped his chin up with your fingers and gave him a small peck on the lips.
  * His lips followed yours as you pulled away.
  * “You said you have toys for us? Go get them Kitten. Let your Master see.”
  * He went to stand up but you pushed his shoulder back down.
  * “We both know kitten’s walk on four legs, not two. Crawl. And make sure to show off that pretty tail of yours. Master finds it very sexy.”
  * Turning on his knees he started to crawl toward the bathroom.
  * He made sure to stick his ass out a little more to show off his tail.
  * When he reached the bathroom he climbed up the side of the sink and grabbed a medium sized, black faux leather backpack.
  * Crawling from the bathroom he had the bag in his hand.
  * “Kittens don’t use their paws to carry things.”
  * “Sorry Master. It won’t happen again.”
  * “Better not or I’ll have to punish you.”
  * You say with a wink.
  * A smile lights up his face.
  * Picking up the bag by the handle in his mouth he made his way over to you.
  * The sound of plastic hitting plastic and the bottom of the bag dragging on the ground filled the air.
  * When he sat back on his legs in front of you, he held the bag up in his mouth.
  * His big doe eyes looking into yours.
  * “Now look at how good my Kitten is for me.”
  * Taking the bag out of his mouth a small string of saliva connected his lips to the bag.
  * You gently set it down on the ground next to him.
  * You picked up the leash he left on the ground when he went to the bathroom.
  * “We don’t want you to get lost now do we Kitten? Master would be very upset if she lost you.”
  * “I’d be very upset if I got lost Master. I wouldn’t know what to do without you. You take such good care of me. You’re the best Master anyone could ask for. I don’t know how I got so lucky.”
  * “Well then Kitten. Let’s get the leash on you. Lift your head up for me.”
  * Immediately he did as you asked.
  * His head went up as far as it could go.
  * A small red rash was forming underneath the collar.
  * “Baby. Why didn’t you tell me your collar is too tight? Let me fix it before I put the leash on.”
  * After the collar was loosened you attached the leash.
  * Taking his hand in both your hands you kiss his lips.
  * When you pulled your lips away he winced.
  * “Felix. Why didn’t you say something about the collar being too tight. You could have gotten hurt.”
  * “I-I didn’t want to ruin the fantasy for you.”
  * “You know that if anything hurts you or is making you uncomfortable just tell me. I’ll fix it or stop. I don’t want you getting hurt. Okay.”
  * “Okay.”
  * “Good. Now is it still too tight? Do you need it taken off?”
  * “No. It’s good. It doesn’t hurt anymore. I promise Y/N. I’ll tell you if it does.”
  * “Okay. Do you need anything? Water?”
  * “What I need is for you to take care of the hard on in my panties. I’m so turned on right now.”
  * Looking down you see pre-cum making his panties wet.
  * “Awwww. Is my Kitten horny? Let’s see what you have in the bag.”
  * The bag was heavier than you thought when you picked it up.
  * Upon opening it you see lube and a bunch of pastel pink toys. A cock ring, handcuffs, ball gag, magic wand, and an 8” dildo littered the bag.
  * Holding up the ball gag he opened his mouth and allowed you to place it securely around his head.
  * Then you held up the handcuffs and cuffed his hands behind his back.
  * You striped out of your clothes, leaving only your underwear and bra on, before sitting back down.
  * “Now for your little problem. Why don’t you take care of it like an actual kitten would?”
  * A look of confusion crossed his face.
  * You took his face back into your hands and kissed his lips the best you could with the gag in place.
  * “Kittens hump things. So. Hump my leg. Take care of your problem yourself.”
  * A wince left him but he moved to sit on your foot.
  * His dick touches your lower leg. He was a little unsteady due to being cuffed so he started off slow.
  * It took him a few times to figure out the right angle but once he did he was humping your leg like his life depended on it.
  * Sweat was forming on his forehead.
  * “Keep going Kitten. That’s it. You’re doing so good for me.”
  * His moans are muffled by the gag but you could tell they were getting louder.
  * He started to shake and laid his head on your thigh.
  * Small drops of drool got smeared on your tight causing it to smear on his face as he frantically humped you.
  * He came hard.
  * His whole body spasming as he did.
  * You gave him time to calm down and slowly took the gag out of his mouth.
  * “You were so good for me baby. Let’s rest a while.”
  * You helped him stand up and then took the cuffs off.
  * Grabbing a bottled water from the table you opened it and held it up so he could drink as much as he pleased.
  * After helping him lay down on the bed you joined him.
  * He snuggled up to you with his head laying on your chest.
  * With his breathing still labored he said: “What about you? You didn’t get to cum.”
  * “We have all night and more toys to play with. Let’s just rest for now.”
  * “I love you Y/N.”
  * “I love you too Felix.
  * “We would have had another toy but Seungmin broke it. Then Chan touched it. He’s like my brother but anything he touches is not going inside one of us.”
  * “WHAT!”
  * “It’s a long story. I’ll tell you after I take a nap. Seungmin promised to buy us another one. It’s coming in the mail under our manager’s name.”
  * A small giggle left his pretty lips.




End file.
